peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 October 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-06 ; Comments *A recording of the complete show is available. *A week of mixed emotions for John. He’s taken his son William Ravenscroft off to university. On the one hand he’s very proud of his son, on the other very upset that he was going. Sessions *Half Japanese #2. Recorded 1995-09-24. No known commercial release. *Further one and only session. Recorded 1995-09-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Microglobe: The Gap Hell Remix (12 inch - More Afreuroparemixes Vol. 2 - Another View) MFS # % *Bassholes: Hey OJ (7 inch) In The Red Recordings % *Half Japanese: The Feeling's Getting Stronger (Peel Session) *Hypnomen: Crimewave (7 inch - Wild Instrumental Masterpieces) Demolition Derby :: (JP: 'That's for the many thousands of you who've written in recently to say you don't hear enough Finnish music on these programmes.' ) *Tappa Zukie: Prophecy Dub (CD - In Dub) Blood & Fire # % *Further: Don't Know How Long (Peel Session) *Acro: Superpod Remix(12 inch) Lucky Spin Recordings # % *Tunic: Chandelier (7 inch - Topiary My Neptune) Neptunes :: (10:30 news) *Mermen: Scalp Salad (CD - A Glorious Lethal Euphoria) Mesa Recordings *Opium: Accident Prone (12 inch - Accident Prone / Elixir split) Chemical Honey Records # % *Gan: The Biggest Crime (7 inch - Enjoy Life) Pigdog Records :: (Tape flip) *Half Japanese: Den Of Sin (Peel Session) % *Pulp: I Spy (CD - Different Class) Island Records *Keith & Tex: Stop That Train (CD - Reggae's Greatest Hits Vol.5) Heartbeat Records :: (JP: I haven’t seen them Pulp play in Cambridge since they supported The Fall. That was a night to remember no question about that.’) *Nemo: Great Machine (CD - Dum-Dàda) Brinkman Records *Further: The Kids Are All Wrong (Peel Session) *Blue Oma: Upward Spiral (12 inch) Corrosion #% *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: I Don't Know Where It's Coming From (But I Dig it) (CD - My Wife Doesn't Understand Me) Stim Records % *Half Japanese: Do It (Peel Session) *Rod Rogers and the Swinging Strings: The Watusi Whing Ding Girl (Various Artists CD - Makers Of Smooth Music, MSR Madness Vol.2) Carnage Press % *Splash: Babylon (DJ SS Mix) (12") Dee Jay Recordings DJX022R2 # %/$ JP - "Presented for your delight at a range of speeds" :: (11:30 news) *Blue And Red: Lessons Of Old (Various Artists 2xLP - Dubhead Volume One) Shiver Records # $ *Further: Victim Rock (Peel Session) *Datblygu: Hanner Awr Wedi Dim (Various Artists CD – Triskedekaphili) Ankst *Panasonic: Graf (CD – Vakio) Blast First # *Smaller: It's Closed (CD Single – Smaller EP) Better Records *Half Japanese: This Is Our Day (Peel Session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: How's My Ex Treating You (LP – By Request: More of The Greatest Live Show On Earth) Phillips *Rapid Dog Project: Silence Of Machines (CD Single - The Pong EP) KM-Musik # $ *Loudon Wainwright III: Grown Man (CD - Grown Man) Virgin *Don Carlos: Nice Time Night Blues (Various Artists 2xLP -Classic Reggae Mastercuts Volume 1) Mastercuts # *Further: J02 (Peel Session) *Pulp: Live Bed Show (CD - Different Class) Island *Itch: Wigan To Brighton (7 inch) Detour Records :: (tape flip) *Psychoacoustic: Psycho (12 inch - New Dawn) Evolution Gold # @ *Ruby: Paraffin (12 inch) Creation Records @ & :: (12:30 news) *Zion Train: Giant Redwoods (LP - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub) Universal Egg # & *Half Japanese: What About Me? (Peel Session) *60 Foot Dolls: Pig Valentine (7 inch) Indolent Records *Dave Clarke - Directional Force: M64 The Black Eye Galaxy (12 inch – The John Peel Session) Strange Fruit # & *Further: LHS 79 (Peel Session) *Bubonique: Oi! Copper (CD - Trans Arse Vol.3) Kitchenware Records *Big Drag: I'm A Lonesome Fugitive (7 inch - Gotta Let Me Go) Unclean Records *Ed Rush: The Force Is Electric Remix (12 inch – Guncheck) No U Turn # & Tracks marked # also available on File 2 Tracks marked @ also available on File 3 '& also available on '''File 4 '% also available on 'File 5 '$ also available on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-10-06 *2) Dat_096_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE246 *4) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE247 *5) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE249 *6) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE250 ;Length *1) 02:59:15 *2) 04:03:55 (02:02:32 to 03:15:41) *3) 1:33:18 (from 1:27:44) *4) 1:33:27 (to 19:04) *5) 1:34:12 (45:07 on) *6) 1:33:56 (to 6:59) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together and to Isector for the recording. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 096 *3) Created from LE246 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 246 *4) Created from LE247 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 247 *5) Created from LE249 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 249 *6) Created from LE250 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 250 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4,5,6) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment